Heavenly Devoted
by Mysticwish123
Summary: Ino, TenTen and Hinata are tired of Sakura gaining the spotlight, and retrieving all the missions. So Ino has a plan, to bring down Sakura Haruno at all costs, with the prize item Sasuke Uchiha. sasuino/sasuten/sasuhina


**Heavenly Devoted. **

**25th May 2008.**

**ReeRee.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, neither do I own Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, TenTen. But I do own this plot :D.

**Summary: ** Ino, TenTen and Hinata are tired of Sakura gaining the spotlight, and retrieving all the missions. So Ino has a plan, to bring down Sakura Haruno at all costs, with the prize item Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tsunade-sama! Please…can't we go to the very same mission Sakura is going on!? Neji and Lee are going and I'm the only one who can control them!"

"Yes…Master, please!! I will helpless to Chouji and Shikamaru, all they have is Sakura! I can serve purpose to!"

The third girl present in the room stayed silent, knowing it was best to keep her mouth shut. Unless she wanted any violent words spreading around the room by the Godaime.

Tsunade sighed as she placed both her hands on the table surface with an irritated look on her face, she began to speak.

"TenTen, Ino and Hinata…unless you want a harsh speaking to right here, right now I suggest you leave, before I get your parents involved."

With this Hinata winced, and bowed while stuttering words that were undetected by Ino's abrupt shout.

"Tsunade sama! Why can't we go!?" she choked on a few words, it seemed she was crying. "You always let that pink haired witch go on every single mission! You only allow HER to be trained by you. While us three…are stuck here always worrying about the safety of our team mates…we can never do anything to help them…since you NEVER SEND US WITH THEM, IT'S ALWAYS SAKURA-SAKURA-HARUNO SAKURA!!" She punched the desk with force as brown wooden chips came flying out scattering over the floor.

"It's only natural for you three to become jealous of Sakura, since she indeed is the strongest out of all of you and is an excellent medical ninja." Tsunade quickly stated while getting up and facing the window. Her eyes hovering over all of Konoha.

TenTen's gaze lowered as a pained look on her face, "The way you're talking about us…it's as if we are to weak, that we can never do anything to help, as if we're a burden…" She clenched her fists tightly as she closed her eyes and faced the wall, obviously offended that her idol, her inspiration, her DREAM was insulting her basic abilities, she knew this would scar her deeply.

Ino and Hinata's eyes widened slightly as they heard TenTen speak, as if Tsunade's true intention finally got through to them.

"D-demo, w-we and u-uchiha-san are the only ones not present on this mission, w-why? With every mission chance that comes we cannot be present…w-why? Is it because, you f-favour Sakura over us?"

Tsunade sighed once again, and continued to stare over the country.

"It's not that I favour Sakura over you, nor do I think you are burdens…I just intend to send Sakura on every mission with you Genins because she can heal-" she was interrupted

"BUT MASTER, I CAN HEAL TO! It's even a wonder to me why you trained me anyway…but soon our sessions stopped right?" She brought her clenched hands underneath her face and fresh, wet tears kept streaming down her cheeks. A rare and out of character moment for Ino. She never wanted to loose to Sakura, yet here she was falling behind, and unable to do anything for her team mates. "It was like you were to busy…for us to spend time together because of Sakura…all of your techniques were only focused on her…"

"Ino, Hinata, TenTen. You are all excellent ninja's and I do not regret saying all of this now…but you all have to grow up sometime. The village is in an unsightly position right now…I cannot afford time wasting on missions…Sakura is the most trained out of all you and doesn't waste time with countless things, she is maturing unlike you three!" She pointed an accusing finger at all three of them.

"Ino! You get jealous to easily, why not use that time to learn more techniques and hone your medical skills!"

"TenTen! Why not practice more taijutsu and figure out more ways of detecting your weaponry! They are completely useless against wind attacks."

"And Hinata!" she closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. "Work on your social skills, they're getting worse."

The next step was surprising to the three as Tsunade gave them all a huge smile that didn't come often.

"I am proud of all three of you, I also have no regrets, please do your best in everything you do, and never let anything I say bring you down."

The frowns on the girls suddenly disappeared and their mouths tugged silent smiles as they bowed, and said their farewells.

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama, we are sorry for any troubles caused." They said in unison as they headed for the door.

&

"I really do wish…we were on that mission, it sounds so exciting, the snow country!" Ino brushed her hair out of the way while she laid down on the lush grass.

They took a trip to the forest and decided to have a picnic, to refuel their energy after _talking _with their 5th Hokage. The sun over them, as the grass and trees swayed with the tune of the wind, like a flute with each passing note. It was refreshing.

"Well…what can we do…? Even though Tsunade-Sama said all of that…I still feel unwanted…" TenTen rose her arms to take a bite out of a red plush apple.

"Don't worry…after all it isn't Sakura's fault she's always picked…she's probably tired of it all…" Replied Hinata as she laid out the picnic basket.

All their actions stopped as the Number One Rookie came strolling by staring at them blankly.

"Oi…what're you three doing here?" he asked while raising his hands to stuff them messily in his pockets.

"W-we c-could ask you the same question, U-uchiha-san…"

Sasuke smirked as he took out one hand and saluted at her direction. "Getting brave are we Hyuuga? Anyways have you seen Sakura?"

This made Ino's skin boil, how could she stand all this Sakura business any longer. Being compared to the likes of her, and now her only love looking for the one she despised. Even if they were best friends, she couldn't help the feeling; maybe if Sakura was broken she would have the spotlight. She would have Sasuke asking for her. She would earn Tsunade's respect. Although, this also made her feel guilty and quickly pushed those thoughts away from her mind.

"No, we haven't Sasuke-Kun, if you didn't already know everyone else, apart from us, has gone to a mission in the snow country…" TenTen shrugged, as she impatiently took another bite out of her apple.

Suddenly a dash of blond and purple reached out to tug Sasuke into an embrace. Her grin reached both ears.

"Isn't that great Sasuke-Kun? We get more alone time, why don't we leave these people ne?" She brought out a finger and placed it under her eye, and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"Let go of me Yamanako, I guess if Sakura isn't here then I'll be off…"

He pushed her off and waved a hand above his head signalling a goodbye as he walked away, leaving Ino on the ground confused.

"_Sasuke…why is it you never acknowledge me? Why is it that you're always paying attention to Sakura…aren't I good enough for you…I just wanted you near me…only me, even if it was only for a second…I just-" _

Once again Inner-Ino, who was shy, and assertive came out onto the surface and decided to cry again. "Oh no not again, never I will NEVER be rejected again because of Sakura! I WILL bring her down!"

"Ino? Are you okay?" questioned TenTen with an eyebrow raised. She threw her apple core far away into the distance.

"I-Ino chan…is it Sakura again?" Hinata quivered she knew something was going to happen.

"Hinata, TenTen…I don't know why, demo, I need to break Sakura, I can't stand it anymore…I don't care if I seem like a bitch…I just want to be noticed for once! So I have this idea…the only way to break Sakura is for either one of us to steal Sasuke-kun's heart…take her beloved away…then, oh how she will drop…her heavenly devotion will be crushed…" A deviant smirk was placed along her face as she chuckled while crying at the same time.

"_Oh how I will **hurt** you so Sakura-chan. You'll feel the pain I'm feeling now…"_

TenTen and Hinata stared at Ino with gentle eyes, they knew she was going through a lot right now, they understood and wrapped their arms around each other, and the three of them shared a bond, a bond that would never break, even when the worst came.

"When the storm subsides Ino-chan…you'll feel better…"

"_Sasuke-Kun…I love you"_

**(AN)** Wai, sorry I've gotten active with Fanfiction gah o.O; anyways sorry if I made Ino OOC, well she was really angry, wouldn't you do the same if that happened to you? Okay maybe not but still XDXD.

Until next time, will Hinata and TenTen agree to her plan? BTW; this is a inoxsasu tenxsasu hinaxsasu fanfic...damn I just gave it away DX I'm so stupid, anyways you don't have to review, hits are enough :D and I am grateful but if you do it brings a little smile on my face :P Oh, and I don't know wether to make it a Sasuino, Sasuten, or Sasuhina ending or 3 alternative endings where he gets together with each of them. Please send in your ideas! Just don't say SASUSAKU FTW! Because this is definatly not a sasusaku fanfic.

Sorry to all those Ino fans, if I insulted your favourite character in any way! She will get better promise!

xx


End file.
